


The Lies and Loss from Albus Dumbledore

by HeavensCrack



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Clueless Harry, Gen, Good characters aren’t that good, Harry Potter and the Order of LIES, Manipulative Dumbledore, Snape isn’t a dick, nice Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensCrack/pseuds/HeavensCrack
Summary: Harry Potter is questioning why Tom Riddle wanted to kill him… but was Tom really the villain?





	The Lies and Loss from Albus Dumbledore

“Professor Dumbledore, why did Voldemort try to kill me?” Harry asked. “I know why now. But why did he want me dead when I was a baby?”   
“Well Harry, it’s about time I told you everything. There was a Prophecy, about a boy, born midsummer, who would kill the Dark Lord. One could not live while the other survived. So, Voldemort needed to kill you before that came to be. James and Lily were some of the finest in the Order… but they couldn’t stop the evil that was him, alas.” Dumbledore replied.  
Harry felt sad. Why was there such evil and selfishness in the world, in which someone had to kill a family to save themselves? Of course, nobody knew how Harry had lived. There was no explanation for that. And Voldemort disappearing… Harry left the Headmaster’s Office, not noticing the smirk that curled in Dumbledore’s face. 

He walked down the halls towards the Gryffindor Common Room. Just then, he was grabbed and pulled into a separate corridor. “Come with me, Potter,” a nasally voice hissed. He was dragged up to the seventh floor, to an unfamiliar room. He looked at his captor, who was anxiously making sure the room was sealed. 

“Snape!” Harry exclaimed. “What are you doing?” 

Snape didn’t even acknowledge Harry’s lack of respect. “Harry… there’s something I need to tell you. Something very, very important. Dumbledore’s lying to you. Black is lying to you. They’re all lying! I’ve just escaped, they don’t suspect anything… here’s a Pensieve, Dumbledore doesn’t know I have one,” Snape said, shoving a stone basin into Harry’s hands. “I know I’ve been cruel, but you need to trust me. All of this is easier if I show you rather than tell you.” Snape pointed his wand at his head and extracted a strand of silvery goo. He swirled it in the basin. “Look in,” he pleaded. Harry looked Snape right in the eye, unsettled, as Snape was never like this, and sensing the urgency he plunged his face in. 

He found himself in a bedroom, warmly furnished and painted a nice shade of red. He glanced over to see a much younger Snape and a woman with red hair. Mum? The woman was talking frantically to Snape.   
“Sev, I don’t know what to do. James and I both agreed we want no part of this, we saw what happened to Little Hangleton… all because The Dark Lord was from there. The whole village, Sev,” Lily’s voice broke. “I’m scared, if he finds out we want to leave, he’ll kill us, and he’ll kill Harry.” 

“The Dark Lord can protect you,” Snape promised. “I swear, he won’t let anything happen to you.” 

The memory rippled and changed into a new scene. Snape was squatting in a forest, turning a stone around. A woman stepped out of the stone. Lily again. “Sev,” she said with a small smile.   
“Lily, I’m sorry,” he sobbed.   
“No, don’t be, you couldn’t have stopped it… and he did try, Sev. He tried fighting with James, but James wasn’t…” Lily’s voice broke. “After that, I heard him shout to run, get out of here, but he would’ve found me anyways. The best I could do was protect Harry. And I succeeded, didn’t I? But after he told me to run… that’s when I heard him scream. It was awful, it was like his scream faded, and was gone, just like that. He disappeared,” Lily whispered in horror. “And then it was a matter of waiting. It didn’t take long, and I knew he would come for us eventually… and so he did. My worst fear is that Dumbledore got Harry in the end. Not just killing him, I know he couldn’t. But if he recruits Harry to the Order… there’s no stopping him.”   
“Yes Lily, there is! I’m trying to get Harry out, I swear to you, he won’t end up that way. And I won’t let anyone kill him, Voldemort seems to think Harry’s against him… but I’m trying to convince him not to.”   
Lily smiled and raised her hand to rub his cheek, but she couldn’t. She was just a phantom. “Sev… you’re my best friend, you know that? I love you.”   
Severus smiled, his eyes so sad. “I know, Lil. I love you too.” His head whipped around. “I hear something. You’ve got to go!”   
“Be safe, Sev!” Lily whispered. She disappeared and in his hurry, Snape dropped the stone and lost it in the dark. But there was no time to search for it. He ran for the castle.

The scene rippled and changed again. 

Harry recognized the man slinking around the table with a start. He had long, dark hair and an easy smile. But his features were marred by an animalistic grin.   
“I’m telling you, if we want to hit him where it hurts, we need to get my dear old cousin,” Harry’s godfather continued. Sirius? No, this couldn’t be… Sirius was one of the nicest people he knew! And he was his parents’ best friend… “I’m so sorry,” phantom Snape said beside Harry.   
“What do you suppose we do?” The sandy haired man asked, examining the map.   
“You’re the strategist, Remus.”   
“As are you. The brilliant Sirius Black, come on. You know half of these plans are yours. But this is family. Are you sure this is strategic and not personal?”   
“Believe me, I want the lot of them dead. But Bella is his lieutenant. Take her out, and he’ll be lost.”   
“True,” Remus said. “Okay, let’s give that a try.” 

A ripple. All Harry heard were a woman’s screams and his godfather’s maniac laughter. The screams didn’t stop. 

A ripple and change. Severus ran into Malfoy Manor, panting. “Dumbledore…” he warned.   
“What’s he doing now?” A handsome boy asked in alarm. So this was Voldemort. How had he not aged? Well, if he was as powerful as said, it could make sense. Harry was expecting someone ugly, after all that he had done to try to kill him. “He’s going to blow up the Ministry and blame it on you. Doesn’t feel like any of them can be turned. We have to stop it!” A loud vibration shook the manor. They all stared up and around.   
“It’s happened,“ Tom said sadly. “We were too late. We need to come up with an attack, to stop this once and for all…” 

Harry pulled out of the memories, retching. 

“I’m so sorry,” Snape said sadly. “You need to know who you’re fighting for.” 

“Dumbledore… he killed… it’s all… what?” 

“Yes,” Snape said. “I tried to stop it, Tom tried… but there was nothing we could do. And by the time our people tried to get there, you were already gone. We couldn’t do anything without taking on the whole Order, and with Tom gone… we didn’t stand a chance.” 

“Who was that woman? The one Sirius…” 

“Bellatrix Lestrange, his cousin,” Snape said. “Talented witch, she was, but Sirius tortured her into insanity with the cruciutus curse. It took days… it was absolutely awful. Sirius turned her into the psychopath she is today.”

“Who else is in the Order?” Harry croaked. “Hagrid? The Weasleys?” 

“Definitely,” Snape said. Harry looked shocked. “What? Arthur Weasley is their inventor. He comes up with all of their things… Molly keeps everyone in line. Her and Sirius are the attack dogs. Nobody knows the Order are the ones behind all these attacks. They blamed it all on Tom, naming him Voldemort, “Flight of Death”… but all he’s fleeing from is the evil of Dumbledore. Dumbledore is the death. Nobody knows, Harry. We need to spread the word.” 

Harry wanted to puke. Just then, the doorknob jiggled. 

“No…” Snape whispered. “That’s impossible. It can’t. It can’t! Harry,” Snape looked wildly across the room. “You need to run. As soon as that door opens, it’s the only exit. Run, hide, don’t go where it’s expected. Nowhere’s safe in this castle. Find Draco. He can get you to his parents, get you safe. Please, run!” 

“Brave words, Severus,” Dumbledore strode in. “But I fear our young friend won’t be going anywhere.” 

Harry had tried to run, but was caught by Hagrid. Hagrid wrapped his arms around Harry tight, rendering him unable to move despite his struggles. 

Severus’ heart dropped. It was over. 

“Honestly, Severus, I never expected you had the spine to defy me like this.”   
“I had it since the moment you betrayed Lily and James,” Severus hissed.   
“They betrayed me, actually. I was just dealing with the vermin. Now, we can’t have this happen again… Avada Kedavra!” He shouted. Snape slumped to the floor. Harry screamed as Dumbledore turned to him. “You can’t remember this, Harry. I’ve got plans for you yet. Oblivate!”


End file.
